Learn to Let Go
by Leia Avenrose
Summary: // Two children, seperated after birth from their mothers, their countries, their homes, with no memory what-so-ever about their true origin, the angel and the clairvoyant went through nineteen years of not knowing who or what they really were... \\ R&R p


Disclaimer: I don't own Tenkuu no Escaflowne....  
Dedication: To all who love me and my stories....  
  
  
~*~Learn to let go~*~  
  
*~*Prologue*~*  
  
**Time will tell...**  
  
  
Two children, seperated after birth from their mothers, their countries, their homes, with no memory what-so-ever about their true origin, the angel and the clairvoyant went through nineteen years of not knowing who or what they really were.  
  
One, a true ruler, yet a track runner, and the other, a real track runner, yet a ruler. The story begins of not one where love is to prosper, but hate for one another that in time... would end up leading to true love and beauty.  
  
If love could truely surpass the machine of fate or that of their hate for each other, then Gaea would be the once happy and peaceful planet it once was before the man who called himself Issac Dornkirk arrived on the planet two hundred years before the two destined ones were born and then slain by his own child...  
  
***  
  
" Varie! Please... just listen to me and to the others; you must send him away... ", Goau de Fanel pleaded with his wife who held their newborn son to her chest, smoothing back the soft pitch black hair from the closed eyes.  
  
A light pink flush decorated the small, chubby cheeks, his soft, long, dark lashes were fanned across his cheeks as his small, pink lips pluckered outwards. Varie glanced down at the sleeping babe in her arms and smiled kindly, her dark ruby eyes sparkling from the light of the candle that laid on the tableside beside the bed.  
  
" I will not bow down to them, Goau! We must send him away if he is to bring peace and happiness back to our planet. You mustn't listen to him... he's polluted your mind, with his wishes, with his mindless rambling... ", Varie replied in a calm soft voice.  
  
Goau sighed heavily and plowed a hand through his thick, pitch black hair. He stood up from the side of the bed where he was sitting beside his wife and began to pace the floor, his head bowed, his hands clasped behind his back.  
  
" Varie... please! Van will not be able to do it, he won't be strong enough to complete it on his own.... "  
  
" He will too! If he has help from the forseeker, then everything will turn out the way we want it to turn out... unless something were to happen to him. Do you want our home to be destroyed? Is that the future you want for your children and your people? ", she asked as she searched his face desperately.  
  
" Sire... is the child ready for the baptism? ", a deep raspy-like baritone voice asked from the doorway behind Goau.  
  
Goau and Varie looked over at the doorway and watched as a tall, thin man with long flowing stark white hair stood, his robes of purple, silver, and black hung loosely on his frail body as he clasped his hands in front of his robes.  
  
Goau glanced back at his wife over his shoulder and watched as worry and fear entered her eyes. Varie shook her head and held onto the sleeping child tighter. Goau faced his advisor and gave a brief nod of his head.  
  
" Yes, we are, Issac... ", Goau replied lightly.  
  
Varie swallowed and shook her head again as she pushed aside the covers and stood up, clutching the baby to her body as her long white gown floated around her bare feet, just below her ankles.  
  
" I will allow this, Goau! This is absurd, ridicule.... for our child to be baptised by... HIM?! ", she spat at Goau while glaring at Issac who stood calmly in the doorway.  
  
Goau walked over to his shaken wife and grabbed her shoulders. Giving her a shake he stared her in the eye and shook his head hard.  
  
" Varie! Will you get ahold of yourself? You're losing it... and why? All because our youngest son is going to be baptised?! Varie.... just listen and calm down. Van IS going to be baptised. Issac is only going to be bringing him down to the priests... ", Goau assured her.  
  
Van snorted lightly and began to squirm. Varie looked down into the small face and she absentmindedly shook her head.  
  
" I won't allow Van to be another part of their experiments... is just isn't right, Goau. Van needs to live his life to the fullest... I don't want him to end up like Folken; dead from just taking a walk through the gardens with those priests. It's their fault that he's dead, Goau... don't you understand? Don't you see? "  
  
Goau sighed in frustration, " Varie... just give him to the priest and this will all be over with... "  
  
Varie shook her head and wrenched her shoulders from her husbands grip. She rushed past him, running towards the doorway that was blocked by Issac. Varie pursed her lips, jutted out her chin and then shouldered the older man out of the way before she ran past him out into the dimly lit hallway.  
  
Goau rushed over to Issac and helped him up. Apologizing quickly and sincerely, he brushed past him and chased after Varie who had already begun to make her way down the flight of stairs and then disappear around a corner, and then into the gardens.  
  
" Varie! Come back, you're acting stupidly.... ", Goau shouted out to her, his deep voice ringing out throughout the hallway as he shoved open the door that led to the gardens and ran out into the open courtyard that laid before the gardens.  
  
Suddenly, out of nowhere, a thin column of light dropped down into the middle of the gardens and Goau stood there, speechless at what he was seeing. He knew his wife was a Draconian and that the Draconians had such power as what was being shown to him, but he never imagined to hear the cries that floated through the air to him.  
  
Goau shook his head to clear it as he ran forward, charging into the gardens, looking wildly around for his wife and his son. He stopped dead in his tracks as he spotted Varie hunched over, crouched down low to the ground, holding something in her arms.  
  
" Hush now... you have no need to cry, little one..... ", Varie cooed to the small child whose cries were beginning to lessen.  
  
Goau walked over to her and stood in front of her, " Varie... please. We must get him -- "  
  
Varie quickly stood up and looked at him, her dark ruby eyes sparkling with tears and anger, " Fine, Goau... if you want it to be... then so be it. All death and chaos will be brought upon our planet and home and it'll all be because of your stupidity... ", she whispered harshly to him as she handed him the small child that she held in her arms.  
  
Goau looked down at the small child in his arms and his eyes went wide in surprise. Pitch black was replaced with light sandy brown curls, reddish-brown eyes were replaced with a calm, soft sea-green ones that stared up at him with curiousity and confusion as he stared back down at the baby.....  
  
(Author's Note: I know... I know. It was confusing... I'm only to say this and only this; Van and Hitomi were.... switched at birth, if you read the little note at the beginning... *grins* I hope you liked this one... )  
  



End file.
